


Incubus

by kittybenzedrine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Barebacking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Pregnancy Kink, Succubi & Incubi, Teasing, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: “Like, I can’t believe I actually wasted so much time on him,” Molly says, noticing that it’s much later than she thought. The light outside of the coffee shop tells her that hours have passed. “I think I emotionally checked out at least a year ago. Ugh. I wanted to be married by now and working on a family, you know?”Kyr nods, patting her hand lightly. “I understand. Are you glad that you’ve left him, Miss Molly?”She hesitates, but after a moment she nods. “Yeah. I mean, I’m kind of sad, but at the same time I don’t have to deal with a man-child putting his habits over out relationship.”Glancing outside once again, she scrubs at her face with her hands. “I should probably be getting home,” she tells him, smiling faintly. “But I really have to say, I appreciate you letting me blab for hours about my terrible relationship.”“It’s really no problem.” Kyr gets to his feet as she does, and crooks his arm, offering his elbow out to her. “May I walk you home, Miss Molly?”Molly bites her lip. He’s so sweet, and definitely easy on the eyes. It won’t hurt to have a handsome man walk her home just this once, will it?





	Incubus

**Author's Note:**

> Not a Timelines fic for once! I published this at some point for $$$ but no one bought it, so I took it down. But hey, I know folks like my writing, so I decided to put it back up for free. I use some language in this that I normally don't, but eh. It's more of a one-time thing.
> 
> If anyone thinks the sex scene feels familiar, I recycled it into one of my Leo and Ren fics (I can't remember if it's one that's been published, either). I never expected to put this back online, so yeah. Sorry about that. I'm the worst <3
> 
> (Is it still plagiarism if it's from your own writing?)

“What do you mean you’re not going to be able to meet up with me?”

Molly has to resist the urge to pull her phone away and glare at it. Honestly, she doesn’t even what to hear what kind of bullshit excuse Tanner has for her, but he’s already speaking.

“It’s not on purpose, baby,” he says in a soft, whiny tone that Molly particularly hates. “I gotta stay late at the office again tonight, and then there’s this thing after...”

Molly scoffs. “So going bar crawling with your work friends for the _third time this week_ is more important than trying to save your relationship with your girlfriend? Are you _kidding me_ , Tanner?”

“It’s not like that, baby,” Tanner whines again, and fuck, she really hates the sound of his voice.

Shaking her head, Molly pulls the phone away from her ear. “You know what, fine. Have fun. Go out with your friends tonight, it’s all fine. All of your shit that’s cluttering up my apartment? I’ll have it boxed up and ready for you by next Friday. God, I should make you pay me for the labor of it.”

She can hear Tanner, a little more panicked now, trying to say something. But oops, her finger slips and she accidentally presses the big red ‘end call’ button!

Leaning against the back of her chair, she sighs. God, why did she stay with him this long? How did it take her so much time for her to dump this piece of shit, who pretty much used her as a part time maid and a warm body to fuck? Molly knocks back some of her hot chocolate, now feeling a little embarrassed that she had that conversation inside the coffee shop instead of stepping out. How many people were listening in to her? Ugh. She resists the urge to cover her face. Instead, she rakes her fingers through her red hair, mussing it out of its neat style. No need to look nice for some asshole who isn’t even going to show up.

Molly can feel someone looking at her, she’s sure, but she’s way too mortified to look around. She doesn’t have to look though. As she’s getting ready to leave, there’s a gentle tap on her shoulder that draws her out of her thoughts. When she turns she, swears she’s just died a little.

The man standing in front of her is _gorgeous_. Molly has never been one for buff, chiseled men, but goddamn. This guy is fine. Dark hair, dark eyes, and a jaw sharp enough to cut. She only realizes she’s been staring when he smiles and asks, “Can I sit?”

He’s got some kind of accent that she can’t place. Mindlessly, she nods, watching him take a seat in the booth opposite of her. God, no one has ever left her speechless at their beauty before.

“I’m Kyrillos,” he tells her, a wry smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. “But just Kyr is fine. I wanted to ask you something, miss…?”

“Molly!” she replies, entirely too loud. She flushes red, laughs a little, and quieter, “I’m Molly. What did you need?”

Kyr’s demeanor changed just a little, his face shifting to concern. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but I couldn’t help but overhear your phone conversation, Miss Molly.”

She can feel the hear rise to her face. “Oh god,” she mutters, shaking her head a little. “Sorry about that. I get a little loud when I’m angry, and I was- _am-_ pissed beyond belief.”

“Nothing to apologize for,” Kyr tells her, reaching to lightly pat her hand that’s resting on the table. “In fact, I think you had a lot of courage to stand up to whoever that Tanner man is. If he’s your boyfriend, I hope you fix that soon. You deserve better.”

“Oh yeah, I fixed that already. Getting drunk with his friends seems to be more important than me, so I made sure he doesn’t have to choose anymore.”

Molly finds herself spilling everything to him, this stranger, this gorgeous man in a hole-in-the-wall coffee shop. She tells him all her woes about her three-year-long relationship with Tanner. About how much of a slob he is, how she feels like she’s been a second mom to him because all she ever does is pick up after him. Their sex life has been non-existent for months because he never makes time to see her. When they do get together, she’s always left disappointed and unsatisfied because he’s a two-pump-chump who doesn’t know what the clitoris is.

“Like, I can’t believe I actually wasted so much time on him,” Molly says, noticing that it’s much later than she thought. The light outside of the coffee shop tells her that hours have passed. “I think I emotionally checked out at least a year ago. Ugh. I wanted to be married by now and working on a family, you know?”

Kyr nods, patting her hand lightly. “I understand. Are you glad that you’ve left him, Miss Molly?”

She hesitates, but after a moment she nods. “Yeah. I mean, I’m kind of sad, but at the same time I don’t have to deal with a man-child putting his habits over out relationship.”

Glancing outside once again, she scrubs at her face with her hands. “I should probably be getting home,” she tells him, smiling faintly. “But I really have to say, I appreciate you letting me blab for hours about my terrible relationship.”

“It’s really no problem.” Kyr gets to his feet as she does, and crooks his arm, offering his elbow out to her. “May I walk you home, Miss Molly?”

Molly bites her lip. He’s so sweet, and definitely easy on the eyes. It won’t hurt to have a handsome man walk her home just this once, will it?

 

 

 

 

On some wild whim, Molly invites Kyr inside. Her apartment look like bombs were set off in key points, like the trashcan and closet. She tries to apologize about the mess, but Kyr waves it off.

“I already know this isn’t your fault,” he assures her, stepping over a pair of dirty men’s jeans. “You just told me how much of a slob that ex of yours is, and honestly? I think you were understating it.”

That makes Molly laugh. “I was, huh? Yeah, you’re right. It’s a wreck in here.”Still, she sighs when she has to kick a pizza box out of the way. They haven’t had pizza in over a week. God, she feels stupid for inviting him up, knowing her house is so trashed, what was she thinking?

“You get lost in your thoughts a lot, don’t you?” Kyr asks, lightly touching her arm.

“Pretty often,” Molly admits.

Kyr hums in acknowledgment. “If you don’t mind me asking, Miss Molly… would the bedroom happen to be a little more tidy, then?”

It takes her a moment to realize what he’s implying. She swallows, and by the look in his eyes, she can tell that he’s angling to see more than the bedroom. Well, shit, she can’t just back out now. But she hasn’t shaved in a while and everything is a mess of scratchy red hair, not to mention the room is probably covered in Tanner’s stuff-

A kiss startles her out of her thinking. Two hands, gentle but callused, cup either side of her face and hold her into the kiss. Not like she’s trying to pull away, anyway.

“You think too much,” Kyr tells her, pulling away. A half smile adorns his mouth. “Now, do you want me to come to the bedroom with you, or leave?”

“Bedroom,” she blurts. “I want you to come back to the bedroom with me.”

“Take me to it.”

Lightly taking him by the hand, Molly guides him through the mess of her home back to her bedroom. It’s a little cleaner than the rest, at least. Only a few dishes on the dresser and nightstands, and less clothing strewn around. She’s still embarrassed, but Kyr doesn’t seem to mind.

His lips are warm on the back of her neck, and he wraps both arms around her from behind. Molly swallows nervously, but leans into his body as his hands begin to roam the expanse of her body. Kyr’s hands grope whatever he can touch, palming at the crotch of her jeans, reaching up to lightly squeeze at her breasts. He rolls his hips up against her ass, making his erection known.

God, is she really doing this?

One of Kyr’s hands snakes under the hem of her shirt, stroking the soft skin of her belly before reaching higher to rub her breasts through her bra.

“Can we be wearing less, Miss Molly?” he asks, moving down to pop the button on her jeans. “I’d like us to be wearing less. I’d like to see your body.”

Molly doesn’t answer, instead letting him turn her around. They kiss, wet and messy while undoing their own pants, breaking apart long enough to get most of their clothing off properly.

“Cute,” he tells her with an amused smile, eyeing her panties. They’re a dark red with hot pink hearts dotted on, very cheeky and flashy. They were meant for after her date with Tanner this evening, but she’s sure they’re getting a better reaction now from Kyr than they would have gotten from Tanner. Still, she blushes.

“Allow me to take them off of you.”

He hooks his fingers into the waistband, lightly tugging them down. He sinks to his knees to get them down with more ease, and she lets out a surprised squeak when he presses a gentle kiss to the top of her vulva.

With their bodies bare now, he wastes no time getting to his feet and pulling her back in to touch her everywhere that his hands can reach. Molly moans low as he touches her breasts. He teases at her nipples, getting his mouth around one as he runs his thumb over the other one. He doesn’t spend much time on teasing her, instead coaxing her onto the bed.

“Lay back,” Kyr murmurs in her ear, guiding her own to where he wants her.

Molly moves as he asks, flattening her back to the mattress while he sits over her, a hungry look in his eyes.  
“Spread your thighs further open.”

She’s compliant, staring mutely up at him as her thighs part further, giving him a grand view of exactly what he wants to see. He runs a finger between her labia, humming appreciatively at the way her cunt is already slick and ready. Kyr likes the fine dusting of red hair as well. It looks good on her.

The sounds she lets out when he slowly begins working a finger in is like a breath of fresh air. She sounds good, sighing and moaning softly when he’s barely got anything in her. She’s so eager, and he loves it.

Kyr works in a second finger, just teasing her, giving no real pleasure. But she’s vocal about enjoying it anyway, and he realizes shes gone so long without anything truly pleasurable that she’s even more sensitive than she should be. Perhaps it’s that mixed with the thrill that she’s about to get fucked by a perfect stranger.

Below him, Molly’s softly moaning as his fingers curl and stroke at her insides. She’s soaking wet, already ready to take him if he so chooses.

“Miss Molly,” he starts, waiting until she opens her eyes to look at him. Kyr has no problem being forward with her. “You said earlier you wanted to start a family, yes? Will you allow me to give that to you?”

He slows the motions of his fingers, watching her face go pink, then red enough to match her hair. Embarrassment maybe?

“I can give you a child, I assure you. No strings attached.”

Molly gapes, trying and failing to find words. It’s cute, watching her look so shy while she’s clenching down around his fingers. Kyr picks the pace back up, lightly fucking her with his fingers. “How about this, Miss Molly. I’ll give you more time to think about it. When I get close, you get to tell me if I can cum in you or not.”

After a moment, Molly swallows and nods. “Okay.”

“Wonderful,” Kyr says with a small smile, pulling his fingers out. “Would you like me to eat you out? Or would you like me to-”

“I want you to fuck me,” she tells him entirely too fast, her face flushing even darker.

She’s eager for it. Eager for _him_. And she can’t lie, the thrilled feeling she gets from the thought of a stranger fucking her, the thought of a complete stranger knocking her up… Molly swallows and lifts her hips off of the bed impatiently.

Kyr slides his hands up either side of her waist, holding her tight as he leans in for a fierce kiss. She tastes so sweet to him, and he can feel the want in the line of her body.

“Do you want it now, Miss Molly?”

“ _Now_ ,” she says, trying to make it sound like a demand, But it comes out as more of a pleading whine.

“As you wish,” Kyr says in a low voice, taking his cock into his hand.

Molly watches him stoke himself for a moment, He’s long, thick. She’s definitely not going to be disappointed in that. Precum beads at the tip as he works himself slow, lightly biting at his lip when he meets her eyes.

He kneels between her legs after he’s made a show of touching himself, pressing the leaking tip of his cock to the hot, wet opening of her cunt. Molly groans as he strokes the head of his dick through her slickness, mixing the precum in with it. She’s already said that she wants him now. She pushes her hips into the motion, but he seems content to continue teasing her.

Watching him do it brings up all sorts of filthy thoughts, and she thinks about Kyr pulling most of the way out before he cums, leaving just the tip in her, and stroking himself until he finishes. She thinks about him milking every last drop of his cum into her, then pressing back in and fucking it into her. Molly closes her eyes and moans just at the thought.

She’s startled when he decides to push into her, the head of his cock breaching the tight opening of her cunt. Kyr’s watching her intently, keeping his gaze firm on her face as he slowly, tortuously works just the first inch or so into her. Molly moves with him, urging him in deeper.

“Give me _more_ ,” Molly demands, urging him to plunge deeper into her.

“We’ll take it slow,” Kyr says as a gentle way of telling her ‘no’. “There’s no rush.”

Molly groans, grinding down on his cock. That gets him a little deeper inside of her, but not by much. There may not be a rush for him, but she’s gone so long without good sex that she feels ravenous for it. Tanner would have cum by now, and besides, it’s been a long time since she’s felt a bare cock inside of her.

“Be patient,” he murmurs in her ear, withdrawing all together. “Let me take my time in ravaging you, Miss Molly.”

She behaves herself this time, letting him press back in without all of her eagerness to get him balls deep immediately. She’s rewarded with Kyr reaching between her legs as he works himself impossibly slow into her, lightly rubbing her clitoris.

A low moan echoes from her chest as he keeps a slow, steady pace on her clit. God, no one had touched her like this in so long. Her own fingers can only do the same job for so long before it becomes the same old thing, but his thick fingers feel like magic on her as he works half of his cock into her.

“Please, Kyr,” she softly asks, listening to the soft puffs of his breath. “Let me have more.”

“When you finish,” he assures her. “When you finish, I’ll give you more.”

Molly focuses on the gentle touch pressed to her clit, forcing herself to relax back and enjoy what he’s giving her. Kyr dots kisses down her throat while giving her no more than half of his cock. With the way she keeps involuntarily clenching down around him, he’s certain he’s hitting her g-spot. It’ll make her cum faster if he uses both pleasure spots.

It’s been too long since she’s had someone else touch her. It shows in the way she can already feel heat beginning to build in her lower belly. Not persistent, but enough that she knows she’s going to cum quick.

She focuses on the hot press of his cock working into her, slow and steady. The finger on her clit changes pattern a little bit, speeds up some, and Molly groans as the heat gets a little more noticeable. He’s good at multitasking at least. He keeps the motions of his dick regular and doesn’t seem to be distracted with trying to rub one out for her.

His lips press to her throat, teeth grazing the sensitive skin. “I’d like it if you came soon, Molly,” Kyr teases in a low voice, breath hot on her skin. “This is just as much torture for me as it is for you.”

Shuddering at the low edge in his voice, she feels it starting to _really_ build. Molly shivers, tightening down around him to get a little more friction. The more she can get, the faster she can have what she wants.

“I _want_ you to cum, Miss Molly,” he continues, feeling the way she’s starting to tremble under his touch. “I want to feel you finish around my cock. I want to be able to fuck you until you’re crying out my name. I want to make an absolute _mess_ of you. I want-”

He stops speaking when he feels it.

Her hips arch when she comes, a soundless gasp on her mouth. Kyr thinks she looks gorgeous, and feels fucking amazing squeezing around his dick as she trembles from her orgasm. Molly shudders, more sensitive now, every drag of his cock in her feeling like it’s going to push her to another orgasm.

“You look so good,” Kyr praises, still working himself into her, but keeping his pace slow. “You feel amazing, Miss Molly.”

She’s almost breathless when she asks, “You said I’ll get more now, right?”

Kyr nods before pressing his face into the crook of her neck. Molly lets out a soft moan as he start to suck a mark into the skin, pushing himself just a little deeper into her. As promised, he works his cock further into her, slowly sinking into the tight heat of her cunt. She fells fucking _good_ , clenching around him and softly asking him for more.

She lets out the most obscene sound when he finally bottoms out, his cock pressed into her as deep as he can manage. Molly grips onto him, panting with want.

Kyr gets a solid hold of her hips, pulls most of the way out before shoving back in. Molly cries out, spreading her legs open wider. Taking that as an invitation, Kyr repeats the action, a little faster this time, and builds a steady pace around pulling mostly out and driving into her.

The loud, wet sound of them fucking echoes in the room, as does the sound of his hips bouncing off her her ass. It makes a satisfying smack every time. Molly holds tight to him, letting out cries each time he slams back into her. She pulls her knees back, keeping them tight on his ribs. The change in angle has him going impossibly deeper in her, and Molly’s in heaven from all the pleasure he’s giving her.

He brushes some of the red hair from her face, leaning in to kiss her. It’s rough and messy and she’s loving it. No one has given it to her this good in years, even the partners before Tanner.

Kyr keeps with his current pace, pulling most the way out and filling her back up with rough, firm strokes that press their hips flush together. Molly lets out breathy sounds of pleasure. It's bliss the way he drags along her insides, still a little sensitive for her orgasm, aching to have as much of him as she can get.

“Can you handle more?” he asks breathlessly, pulling back. He gets a vigorous nod in return.

Good. Wonderful. Kyr curls his hands around her hips, holding her firm in place as he fucks her in earnest, filling her cunt with as much of his cock as he can manage with more speed. There are no complaints from Molly, who grips onto Kyr like a lifeline and cries out his name.

“Mm,” he groans, listening to her loud calls of pleasure. “Say name again. Louder.”

“Kyr!”

He speeds the pace of his hips, rocking into her with abandon, with Molly making her feelings of pleasure loud and clear. Kyr can feel the heat of his own orgasm coming, his balls tightening and warmth coiling in his belly.

“ _Louder_ ,” he demands, keeping a tight grip on her hips.

“ _Kyr_!” she cries, legs trembling from where she’s got them tight around him. She’s so tight, hot and wet, and he wants nothing more at this point but to spend himself inside of her body, but there’s one last thing he has to do before he can cum.

“May I cum in you, Miss Molly?” Kyr pants out, forcing himself to hold out until she gives him permission.

“Please!”

He almost spills just from how desperate she sounds four it. “Please _what_?”

Molly whines, working her hips in time with his thrusts. “Please, please cum in me Kyr!”

 _That’s_ what he wanted to hear. The loud, wet sounds of him fucking her grow more frantic as he drives harder into her, Molly gasping and moaning out.

Kyr groans out her name, burying his face into her neck as he feels the hot rush of his orgasm building and rapidly approaching. Just a few more pumps and he’s gripping the sheets, moaning softly as he empties his balls into her, feeling like he’s never going to stop cumming. Molly moans, digging her nails into his skin as he mindlessly thrusts through the aftershocks.

He waits a few moments before pulling out. Most of his cum leaks right out of her, spilling out onto the sheets, but Molly doesn’t seem to care at the moment. She lays boneless, legs splayed open, looking exhausted and well-fucked. Kyr smiles to himself. A job well done.

“Mm. You’re going to look good pregnant, I can tell,” he tells Molly, running a broad hand across her belly.

Eyes still closed, still limp and well fucked, Molly can do nothing but smile.

 

 

 

 

 

Kyrillos straightens out his shirt as he walks down the stairs leading away from her apartment, getting ready to stake out another public place. Looking for yet another young, desperate woman who will be more than willing to take his cock. He’s an incubus, after all, isn’t he? It’s his job to impregnate as many women as he can manage.

It’s a shame that Molly didn’t seem very fertile this evening. Means he’s going to have to visit her again sometime and try once more. Maybe it isn’t a shame, though. He hasn’t had a woman beg for his cum in such a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always very appreciative of your comments and kudos, so don't be shy about leaving either of those!
> 
> I have [my blog](http://iwillpooponthefloor.tumblr.com) on tumblr, if you'd like to check that out.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
